maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 4
Deadpool's Head Is Full of Air. When I returned to base after Punchinello's deletion, I met Deadpool again. This time, he was planning to send a blonde girl into battle. She had blue eyes and a black dress. It was Misuzu Kamio from Air. "Hey there, Russcorn", said Deapool, I'm going to send this girl, Misuzu Kamio, into battle alongside me." The girl smiled at him with a "Nihaha", offering him some pink juice. He tried to drink it, but then spat it out after realizing that it tasted terrible. I got the same outcome after levitating the juice box towards me and drinking it. "UGH!" I yelled. "I may tolerate some other sour stuff, but this is just unbearable! Why, Deadpool, are you bringing this girl into battle? That's a much worse idea than bringing Little Ponies into battle! The ponies are frequently shown in danger and using the power of friendship to get out of various corners. But this girl is absolutely helpless! If she was ever in danger, the best she could do was break down crying!" Misuzu said to Deadpool, "G-Gao." Deadpool added, "C'mon, prince! She's from a fighting game, for Celestia's sake! I'm a brony too, so trust me with her safety!" I then explained to him that in her source material, she was far from a fighter. In fact, she was a frail and ill girl who could not even try to work things out without others. This means that getting into Power Rangers-style fights would be very bad for her. I pleaded him not to take her with puppy-dog eyes. While Deadpool was distracted, the girl ran off. Deadpool remarked, "If you let characters off the screen for even a split second, they may teleport away." I added, "...I see what you mean. The girl's gone! I know that all she can think of is playing cards and going to the beach. Once she reaches another Alienizer/ Bankijyu/ Maverick/ Robot Master/ Maverick/whatever the hay monsters of the week are called, she'll be dead in ten seconds flat." The two of us galloped up a large staircase that led to the streets. As soon as we reached Misuzu there. I scolded her, "Misuzu, it's DANGEROUS out there! There are all sorts of killer thugs, robots, aliens, demons, and soldiers!" As some Dark Elves showed up, DP remarked, "Speak of the devil." To start our rumble, Deadpool and I jumped backwards to avoid Dark Elf lasers. Then we yelled, "It's flank-kicking time, Charlie Brown!" before posing with a huge explosion behind the two of us. We charged at the Elves, swerving back and forth while wildly swinging our swords. "Just slide from left to right..." Boom went some of the Elves. Then I did a flying Spin Dash at the Elf swarm. "California roll!" More Elves exploded before I punched, kicked, and force choked some more of them. Then as I dodged their lasers like Neo from The Matrix, I yelled spell names from Harry Potter to magically take out the Elves who shot at me. Meanwhile, some Elves grabbed Misuzu, who hadn't even tried to fight back. Deadpool went The Matrix on them just like I did, but accidentally blew some of her hair off. "Whoa, didn't that happen in your show?!? Fight back for Celestia's sake!" Misuzu asked, "Who's Celestia?" "She's a white winged unicorn from the cartoon My Little Pony. Friendship is Magic." After standing there while DP and I further beat up the Elves, Misuzu ran towards them only to trip. As the Elves aimed their weapons at her, she broke down crying just like in her show, Air. DP remarked, "Russcorn's right. The Little Ponies ARE much better fighters than her!" Deadpool and I held up our blades, yelled "Dark Elf Swarm-Destroying Super Slash", and explosively sliced up the rest of the Elves. But as soon as the Dark Elves were taken care of, somepony yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" and shot a green laser beam at Misuzu. Misuzu instantly fell down dead. Deadpool remarked, "Oh that's right! Misuzu's death is as well known as the fact that Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father." Meanwhile, I jumped high towards where the Avada Kedavra shot came from. I landed right in front of Amora the Enchantress. "Amora! What do you want from the almighty Prince Russcorn, and why did you just kill Misuzu Kamio?" Amora replied, "As the Enchanting Lockbox Hero, I'm here to save the Marvel universe, just like you. The invaders overwhelming it gave me an opportunity to prove myself as Thor's equal and worthy of his devotion." I responded, "I like you as that Lockbox hero! You were great when fighting Skurge, and I got two of your comic book covers by deleting Surtur. Believe me, I've fought much tougher stuff, inspired to win several fights by my favorite show, Power Rangers / Super Sentai." Unfortunately, our conversation was cut short by Deadpool shooting Amora in the gut. As soon as I healed her with my Alicorn magic, Deadpool rushed towards her and held up an SPD License of his own. He yelled, "Enchanting Seijin Amora! You're charged with both a terrible Heroic Battle and murdering Misuzu Kamio with the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra!" A red X and green O alternatively flashed over Amora, but the Green O glowed over her instead of the red X because she is now a Lockbox hero. "I can't delete this one?!? Oh that's right. She's a Lockbox hero." I squeed like Fluttershy again. But then Deadpool said, "Then I'm taking her to Azkaban, where you go if you cast an Unforgivable Curse!" He then charged at me and Amora with his sword drain, but I started to force choke him. He then drew his guns only for Amora to blast them out of his hands. I then yelled "Petrificus Totalus" at Deadpool, immobilizing him. "The Mane 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are far better role models than Misuzu will ever be. They learn how to be strong, stand up for what is right, and realize their true potentials. Along with the Mane 6 themselves, the lessons they learn are compatible with any age group. Every adventure involving the 6 only unravels a bit of the magic of friendship, a very powerful thing that can beat any enemy and overcome any problem. This is a power that Misuzu never got to experience with her childish immaturity. No life lessons can be learned from her. In fact, she is only compatible with angst-ridden young men who have never even looked at a show like Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which promotes similar values to MLP: FiM." Amora then hit him with a Memory Charm, causing him to forget about having Misuzu fight alongside him. I then unfroze him, and he told me, "You were right. Ponies aren't just for girls. Plus they can protect themselves when they are in danger. Thanks to your speech, now I know why this Enchantress killed that girl." Category:Blog posts